Coping With Death
by TheGirlWithTooManyFandoms
Summary: How Jace copes with Clary's death and what he decides to do about it. Clace One-Shot inspired by the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. Please review,first one-shot ever. COMPLETE


**Just A Dream**

**Clace One-Shot inspired by the song Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood.**

**You should listen to the song if you haven't, it's amazing but really sad. Thoughts are in italics.**

He knew life was short for a mundane. It was even shorter for a shadowhunter.

But he was never prepared for her death.

It had been 2 weeks.

Since her death.

Since Clary's death.

He had shut out everyone who tried to talk to him and just sat in his bed the whole day only getting up for toilet breaks or getting food from the door.

He hadn't spoken a word since the eulogy he had given at Clary's funeral.

This was the first time he had cried since he was ten.

_Flashback: _

_"Jace!" Came a shout from behind him._

_He turned around to see Clary's blade being knocked out of her hand by the demon and the demon followed to attack her, poisoning her._

_He rushed to her side immediately and rushed her back to the Institute, not before drawing some Iratzes on her cuts and bruises._

_Everything was a blur after that._

_He could only remember waiting by her side everyday in the sick room in the Institute, losing a little more hope everyday that Clary wouldn't wake up._

_He could only remember Isabelle shaking him awake and breaking the news to him._

_The last time he had seen her alive, her green eyes were bright with life, her mouth curved into a small smile and her vibrant red curls._

_In her casket, her red curls didn't seem so vibrant anymore. Her eyes were shut. Her mouth was set in a firm line, and she looked so peaceful in her everlasting sleep._

_End of flashback_

He wished that he had proposed to her instead of just waiting for Valentines Day.

He wished he had given her the matching necklaces he had bought for them a week ago.

He never got to take her on that picnic.

He never got the chance to tell her that he actually learnt to bake her favorite Christmas cookies.

He never told her he loved her one last time.

He never got the chance to tell her so many things he wanted to say.

Everyone kept comforting him, telling him it wasn't his fault. It just made him feel worse. Deep down, although he knew it wasn't really his fault, some part of the blame did go to him.

Luke and Jocelyn were devastated and had moved from their old house to some secluded town faraway.

They said the house contained too many bad memories.

_Flashback to the eulogy's during Clary's funeral:_

_"She was like my sister, although we had really different personalities. The thing I really regretted not doing was asking her to be my parabatai. I—" she burst into tears at that point, not being able to continue._

"_When I just met Clary, I have to admit I didn't really like her. After I got to know her better, her cheerful personality did rub off me. I never got the chance to tell her I was sorry for being so mean to her. Now, she probably still thinks I hate her," said Alec tears brimming he eyes._

_I never heard what others had to say about Clary because I couldn't take it anymore and had to leave._

_End of flashback_

For the first time since I got back from her funeral, I decided to go somewhere.

I wanted to visit Clary.

I packed a few items into my jacket pocket before heading out.

I got up and walked all the way to the New York cemetery, not caring about the weird looks passers-by gave me. I probably looked like hell, but I couldn't care less.

Looking at her grave, all the memories and fun times we had together came rushing back to me.

I felt a lot of emotions all at once.

Anger, sadness, etc.

"Why did you leave?!" I yelled to her, "You told me you would never leave! You lied, you broke the promise!" Tears were streaming down my face by the time I finished.

It was then I realized that Clary filled a hole in my heart that could never be replaced. Without her, there was no light in my life. Without her, there was no point in living.

I took out the piece of rope and trudged my way to the nearest tree. I unfurled the rope slowly.

If what everyone said was true, I would probably see Clary after I died.

That was all I could think of.

I tied the rope around the tree and formed a noose with it.

_Soon enough I'll be with Clary._

I fixed the rope around my head.

_I'm coming, _were my last thoughts.

I tightened the rope around my neck and waited for the incoming darkness to envelope me like a blanket would.

_Fin_

**Hope you enjoyed. This was my first attempt at a one-shot.**

**Please review and tell me how it was.**

**Don't forget to check out my other story, 2 years later.**

**Thanks,**

**Jodi**


End file.
